A razão do meu existir
by DeSsAThieMi-cHan
Summary: Gaara estava sempre a se perguntar a razão da sua existência e por que estava vivo, sem respostas. Mas encontrou em Uchiha Sasuke a resposta para suas incansáveis perguntas.


A razão do meu existir

A razão do meu existir...

Anime: Naruto

Personagens: Gaara /Sasuke

Gênero: Romance/ Drama/ Yaoi BEM leve

Era um dia como outro qualquer na Vila de Konoha. O sol brilhava, o vento batia, balançando as árvores, levando as leves folhas verdes ao chão. Sob a sombra de uma destas árvores encontrava-se um jovem de cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, pele branca e um kanji de amor em sua testa. Levava consigo uma cabaça de areia, areia assassina, que já tinha matado muitas pessoas. Este jovem era Sabaku no Gaara, que naquele dia não estava com vontade de matar. Estava se sentindo solitário e triste.

Gaara se perguntava todos os dias qual era a razão de estar vivo. Seria apenas para matar? Ou será que havia algum motivo maior pra ele estar ali? Ninguém conseguia responder a essas perguntas, nem mesmo seu pai, o grande kazekage, ou seus irmãos, Kankuro e Temari. E Gaara ficava sozinho, pensando na sua pergunta.

- Por que ninguém consegue responder?- perguntava Gaara- Por que ninguém pode me dizer o motivo de eu existir? Estou tão cansado de matar os outros, apenas para "me divertir". Ás vezes me pergunto, na verdade quem eu sou? Desde pequeno, as pessoas se afastam de mim, pois tem medo desta besta que carrego dentro de mim. E eu acabo ficando sempre triste e sozinho, até meus irmãos me temem. Por que todos têm uma vida normal, e vivem tão felizes e eu não consigo nem entender o que significa...amar. O que é o amor? Será que eu um dia vou amar? Será que alguém já me amou? Minha mãe...será que ela teve tempo de me amar? Essa palavra, amor...ela devora meus sonhos e pensamentos, pois nunca entendi o que é ter carinho, o que é ser realmente querido por alguém. Por que não consigo amar ninguém? POR QUE?

E Gaara ficava pensando assim sozinho, esperando encontrar respostas para suas tão constantes perguntas.

Cansado de se lamentar sozinho, foi caminhar, seguido por olhares assustados e amedrontados, que o faziam se sentir ainda mais triste. Gaara foi caminhar pelas montanhas e ouviu vozes. Resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo e se deparou com dois ninjas treinando. Gaara se escondeu em uma moita próxima para poder observar melhor. Um deles era um homem alto que tinha cabelos de cor cinza, usava a bandana da aldeia da folha caída sobre o olho esquerdo, uma máscara que cobria parte da sua face e levava nas mãos um pequeno livro e algumas kunais. O outro ninja era um ninja jovem de cabelos pretos, vestes azuis e possuía em seus olhos um brilho vermelho que era marcado pelo sharingan. O mais velho era Hatake Kakashi, filho do canino branco de Konoha, e o mais jovem era Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara resolveu observar o jovem Uchiha, pois observá-lo lutando seria uma boa maneira de analisar seus golpes e ver que tipo de ninja era ele, e qual era a tão conhecida capacidade do famoso clã Uchiha.

O jovem Sasuke tentava de todas as formas atingir seu sensei com kunais e golpes de estilo ninja muito avançado.

Gaara observava com calma os movimentos do Uchiha e sabia que ele era um ninja extremamente forte. Era um bom ninja, e com certeza suas habilidades eram de alto nível. Gaara pensou por um segundo:

- Queria poder treinar com ele. Ele parece ser tão...tão forte e...-Gaara percebeu seu rosto corar- O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que pensar em Sasuke me fez ficar assim?

Gaara estava começando a ficar levemente confuso, mas voltou suas atenções para o treino de Sasuke.

- Bem, paramos o treinamento por aqui.- disse Kakashi- Você consegue se virar sozinho?

- Eu queria treinar mais...com você, sensei.- disse Sasuke, aproximando-se de seu sensei

- Ah Sasuke...-disse Kakashi se abaixando e olhando fixamente para Sasuke- tenho certeza que você consegue sozinho. Preciso fazer algumas coisas agora. Você encontrará algo ou alguém para praticar golpes.

- Alguém?- pensou Gaara- Fui descoberto?

- Mas...- começou Sasuke

- Hoje á noite a gente conversa.- disse Kakashi- Apareça mais tarde para continuarmos nosso treinamento.- ele sorri de leve- Estou indo.

E em uma nuvem de fumaça, Kakashi some.

-Hmm...- murmura Sasuke- Queria continuar treinando com ele. Mas, como ele mesmo disse, vou encontrar alguém para praticar comigo.

Gaara percebeu que era sua chance para treinar com ele. Respirou fundo e se levantou. Estava com o coração palpitando, seus braços e pernas tremiam. Não sabia porque estava se sentindo assim, mas foi em frente. Em uma nuvem de areia apareceu atrás de Sasuke, e de leve disse:

- Uchiha Sasuke...?

- Mas o que...?- Sasuke se virou e viu Gaara parado- Você! O que faz aqui? Não...não me assuste desse jeito.

- Perdoe-me se o assustei.- disse Gaara- Eu estava andando sozinho e vi você treinando com Kakashi-san, e resolvi perguntar se você estaria disposto a treinar comigo.

- O que o levou a pensar que eu treinaria com você?- perguntou Sasuke, no mesmo tom frio de sempre

- Bem, analisei seus golpes e percebi que você é um ninja muito forte.- disse Gaara- E pensei se suas habilidades poderiam ser parecidas com as minhas. Aceita treinar comigo?

- Bem, neste caso...-disse Sasuke- por que não? Eu nunca perco um desafio.

Sasuke e Gaara começaram o treinamento. Gaara não estava deixando Sasuke ganhar, e Sasuke lutava com toda a força que tinha. Os dois praticavam golpes seguros.

Depois de algum tempo treinando, os dois estavam esgotados. Gaara estava se sentindo mais nervoso a cada momento. A presença de Sasuke lhe causava um estranho mas maravilhoso bem estar.

- Gaara...é bom ter esse monstro da areia em você?- perguntou Sasuke- Me perguntava isso sobre o Naruto também.

- Bem...-disse Gaara, levemente corado- não é bom pois todos na vila me temem por eu ter esta besta dentro de mim. As pessoas me odeiam, por isso eu sou tão solitário. Só tenho a meus irmãos e meu pai.

- Entendo.- disse Sasuke- Eu sei como é se sentir solitário. Você sente como se ninguém te amasse. Meu coração era vazio e consumido pela vingança, mas encontrei pessoas que realmente se importaram comigo. O Naruto, o Kakashi-sensei, a Sakura...são pessoas que realmente me amaram...

- Amar...- murmurou Gaara, se eu conseguisse entender o que é amar. Queria saber como é sentir o amor, como é...se importar de verdade com alguém e ter alguém que se importa com você. Queria entender a razão da minha existência, e entender como eu poderia amar.

- Talvez eu...possa te mostrar...-disse Sasuke, com um sorriso- Posso te mostrar o que é o amor...

- Como?- perguntou Gaara

- Assim...- disse Sasuke

Sasuke se aproximou lentamente de Gaara e acariciou de leve seus cabelos ruivos. Não sabia porque, mas Gaara estava se sentindo mais feliz a cada sensação leve dos dedos de Sasuke percorrendo seus cabelos e descendo para seu pescoço, passando pelo seu rosto. Aquilo lhe provocava arrepios que eram estranhamente bons e doces. Gaara sorria com os toques de Sasuke, e sentia que Sasuke também estava gostando de ver Gaara tão feliz.

- Amor é isso?- perguntou Gaara, enquanto Sasuke tocava seu rosto

- Calma, ainda não cheguei nem na metade.- disse Sasuke, sorrindo

Com a outra mão, Sasuke percorreu os braços de Gaara e foi deslizando a mão para cada parte do corpo dele, sem parar com os toques no rosto e nos cabelos de Gaara, o deixando ainda mais relaxado e feliz. Gaara não sabia porque estava gostando tanto daquilo, mas sabia que era bom. Estava experimentando sensações que jamais tinha sentido antes. Sabia que aquilo era bom, mas não sabia descrever a felicidade que sentia ao ser tocado pelo jovem Uchiha que além de bom ninja era um garoto muito carinhoso e doce. Um sentimento invadiu seu coração, e a cada toque de Sasuke, Gaara sentia seu rosto corar mais e seu coração palpitar num ritmo muito rápido. Não faço a mínima idéia do que estou sentindo, pensou Gaara, mas sei que é bom, muito bom. Sasuke parou com os toques e olhou fixamente nos olhos de seu inocente e ingênuo amante.

- Sabe Gaara, nossas histórias são muito parecidas.- disse Sasuke- Vivemos tanto tempo sozinhos, tristes, com perguntas incansáveis em nossos corações. Buscando respostas que ninguém podia nos dar. Por isso, vou lhe mostrar que você não está sozinho, que podemos compartilhar nossos sentimentos juntos, pois temos uma razão de existir. Eu descobri a minha, e com certeza não é a vingança. E eu vou te ajudar a descobrir a sua.

- Sasuke...-disse Gaara- Eu...

- Não diga nada, apenas sinta.- disse Sasuke

Sasuke foi se aproximando de Gaara. Gaara via Sasuke chegando mais e mais perto, e seu rosto corava a cada vez que via aqueles olhos negros de perto. O corpo de Gaara tremia a cada toque de Sasuke, mas ele ansiava por mais, queria continuar sentindo aqueles toques leves para sempre. Mas Sasuke não pretendia ficar apenas nos toques, então foi chegando perto do rosto de Gaara e beijou o rosto do ruivo. Gaara corou mais ainda e sentiu uma sensação quente invadir todo seu corpo. Sasuke foi dando leves beijos no rosto de Gaara, e foi descendo para o pescoço e para a orelha que mordiscou de leve. Gaara ficou ainda mais corado e abraçou Sasuke. Sasuke retribuiu o abraço e olhou nos olhos de Gaara. Sabendo que não iam se conter, Sasuke e Gaara encostaram seus lábios e iniciaram um doce e adorável beijo. Gaara sentiu seu coração palpitar ainda mais, e seu corpo relaxava. Os lábios do ruivo foram se abrindo, deixando espaço para a língua quente de Sasuke percorrer a boca de seu amante, procurando sentir cada pedacinho daquela boca virgem e inexperiente. Gaara sentia como se seu coração pegasse fogo, e seu corpo pedia pelos carinhos de Sasuke. Não conseguia imaginar como um garoto como ele conseguia lhe proporcionar tamanha sensação de alegria.

Depois de um tempo, o beijo se acaba, mas Gaara consegue perceber finalmente o que é o amor. Amor era estar ali, ao lado da pessoa que ele amava, lhe proporcionando sensações boas e doces de muito amor e carinho, como aquele beijo.

- Sasuke...eu...eu acho que finalmente percebi o que é o amor...- disse Gaara- E descobri a razão da minha existência.

- Eu sabia que você ia descobrir.- disse Sasuke, sorrindo, acariciando o rosto de Gaara- Qual é?

- A razão da minha existência, não é matar os outros.- disse Gaara- Eu vivo em função de uma outra existência, que me fez descobrir uma coisa que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, a sensação de amar e ser amado. E essa existência...é você, Sasuke. Te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Gaara.- diz Sasuke, abraçando o ruivo

Enfim Gaara percebeu que finalmente alguém conseguiu responder suas incansáveis perguntas e seu coração sabia que ele conseguiria viver, graças a existência de um ninja, chamado Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
